Una Sorpresa Especial
by Alisson White
Summary: Todos se han olvidado del cumple de Cream ella esta muy triste y lo mejor que quiere es poder revelarle sus sentimientos a alguien muy especial


**Esta es una mini historia que se me a ocurrido mientras leia otro fic esta historia llego a mi gracias a Darkblue24 por su fic de "Mi primer beso" esta es una historia Sonicxcream=Sonream. Disfruten y dejad vuestros reviews...Empezemos! (en este fic sonic y cream tienen la misma edad=17 años...**

**Una Sorpresa Especial**

Era de tarde en Mobius los pajaros se escondian para dormir, el sol se ocultaba, pero era muy hermoso. Una bella coneja de 17 años caminaba por el parque de Mobius sin compañia alguna...Poco tiempo despues esta sintio que alguien le habia rodeado con el brazo esta paro y se dio vuelta.

Cream: Hay Sonic me asustastes no pense que eras tu

Dijo la coneja mirando aliviada al erizo azul

Sonic: Quien pensabas que era?...Un maliante?

Pregunto curiosamente el erizo azul siguiendo su caminata con cream

Cream: Algo asi...Pues si se que tu eres el que saluda siempre rodeando con el brazo...Pero debo admitir que me asuste por un momento

Dijo la coneja con algo de escalosfrios pronunciando las palabras

Sonic: Tranquila Cream, yo solo te estaba buscando para pasear un rato ya que todos estan ocupados menos tu y yo

Dijo el erizo azul señalando a la coneja y luego a el mismo

Cream: Y que hacen todos los demas que estan tan ocupados?

Pregunto la coneja (Cream llevaba un vestido color crema unas botas de tobillo de tacon y a Chesse lo habia dejado con su mama para estar sola un rato)

Sonic: Eso me pregunto yo...

Dijo el erizo azul al pasar un segundo este se dio cuenta de que la coneja estaba algo triste el erizo empezo a llamarle diciendo su nombre pero sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Sonic: ¿Cream? ¿Que te pasa?

Pregunto intrigado el erizo

Cream: No es nada Sonic

Respondio al fin la coneja pero respondio con dolor,odio y amargura

Sonic:...

Callo el erizo azul aun esperando una respuesta lo cual la coneja pudo notar

Cream: Pasa que...Ayer fue mi cumpleaños...Y nadie se acordo

Dijo tristemente la coneja

Sonic: **No puede ser que me alla olvidado del cumpleaños de cream hay soy un idiota que hipocrita soy!**

Penso el erizo azul

Sonic: Cream...Lo,lo siento...

Dijo apenado el erizo azul

Cream: No...No te preocupes Sonic...Aunque quisiera que al menos alguien me hubiera felicitado...

Dijo la coneja (aqui es cuando cream cumplio los 17 años Sonic los habia cumplido hace 3 meses)

Sonic: Que te parece si yo lo hago primero...Feliz Cumpleaños Cream!

Dijo el erizo abrazando a la coneja

Cream: **Te quiero mucho Sonic...Si tan solo lo supieras...**

Penso la coneja con ganas de hablar 3seg. Despues dejaron de abrazarse

Sonic: ¿Cream? Dime la verdad...A sido suficiente ese abrazo de regalo?

Pregunto el erizo azul

Cream: A sido un buen regalo...Pero otro seria que supieras lo que siento por ti

Solto la coneja de repente

Sonic: ¿Que? ¿Lo que sientes por...Mi? O ya es tarde Cream tendras que decirme lo o me dejaras con la intriga

Dijo el erizo serenamente pensando **"de que me tengo que preocupar...Al menos que cream...No no lo creo..."**

Cream: So—Sonic...Yo te quiero como mas que amigo...O sea que yo...te...te...Sonic yo...te...a...

Antes de que la coneja pudiera terminar de decir eso el celular de Sonic sono

Sonic: Un segundo Cream...

Dijo el erizo azul atendiendo el telefono y diciendo "**aja...no...si...talvez...luego hablamos...con Cream...adios...paz bro..."** Y luego solamente colgo

Sonic: Era Shadow...Que decias Cream?

Antes de que Sonic se diera cuenta Cream se habia marchado de alli el penso n ir a buscarla lo cual hizo

Sonic: **Cream...Que era lo que me ibas a decir...Aunque yo tambien quisiera decirte algo...**

Penso el erizo mientras corria a maxima velocidad...Pudo divisar a una coneja (**Cream)** tomando un vaso de cafe que habia comprado para quitarse los nervios corrio hacia ella para que le aclarara todo lo que habia pasado previamente

Sonic: Vamos Cream dime ya lo que ibas a decirme!

Dijo atrevidamente el erizo azul haciendo que cream dejara caer su cafe

Cream: HAY! Sonic lo que te iba a decir era que yo...yo...te...Sonic The Hedgehog YO Te Amo!

Dijo finalmente Cream

Sonic: ¿Me amas? Cream yo no te rechazare porque...Tambien te amo...

Dijo sentimental el erizo azul

Cream: Sonic...Ahora si es el mejor regalo de toda mi vida...

Dijo la coneja alegre

Sonic: Creo que ese pasara a segundo puesto...

Dijo Sonic empezandose a acercar a la coneja hasta sentirse cuerpo con cuerpo y sintiendo su respiracion

Sonic: ahora va el mejor

susurro acercandose mas a la coneja esta sonrio y seguidamente se dieron un lindo y caluroso beso...

THE END...

**Que les a parecido miren nada mas a la pequeña coneja Cream enamorada del erizo azul den me un aplauso por mi creatividad estaba aburrida y por eso e publicado esta historia...Un idiota casi me mata ayer el idiota no le puso el freno de mano a su estupido auto...Pero me queda tiempo para publicar historias, fastidiar gente, hacer bromas web, la vida del perro...Blablablabla...En fin se despide de todos vosotros Alisson White!**

**Traduccion al español en buenos aires...PIKACHU PROJECT**


End file.
